SherJohnDraLoki
by SherDraLoki
Summary: Sherlock, John and Loki are living together in 221B Baker Street when Loki decides to rule the world once again. Suddenly Sherlock and John get help from an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

John woke up on a Sunday morning. He looked at his watch next to his bed and thought "Oh god! It's only 9 a.m.! Why am I awake at this hour?"

His question got answered when he heard angry shouting "God dammit! You burned the eggs!", "I am a god, and will not be criticized by a mortal because auf 'burned eggs'!", "Will you shut up! You'll wake up John."

John walker into the smoked kitchen and looked at the two shouting men "It's alright. I'm already awake.", he said jawing, "You wanted to make me breakfast?"

"Ahem... Sort of, but Loki burned you eggs", the man with the curly black hair said, looking annoyed to the one next to him. "Shut up! " the man with the shoulder long black hair answered.

"Again, it's alright. Just, please, clean up the mess now Loki and don't do that with your bloody magic! And Sherlock", turning to the curly haired one, „don't you have a case to solve?"

br

Loki looked amused at his flat mates. He knew, that John wants Sherlock to get out of the kitchen to make himself breakfast and clean up and Sherlock would only make the mess worse. Another reason was that John didn't trust Loki in cleaning up since he put an illusion over the whole flat one time so that it seemed everything was tidied up.

"So, John. You look sort of tired", Loki tried to start a conversation when Sherlock went out of the kitchen a bit smoked. "You don't say? I got woken a bit rough because my two bloody flat mates got in a fight." Loki just looked at John with a mischievously smile, turned around and left the kitchen. "Where the hell do you think you're going?", he heard John shouting, "you still need to tidy up the kitchen! It looks at smells like ... like ... I can't find a word to describe this!" Loki laughed, put an illusion over the kitchen and left the flat, leaving an angry shouting John and a confused Sherlock behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sherlock sighed and looked at the closed door. Loki always found a way to set up John. But he mostly forgave the god once he came back. John then says something like "Well, you are the god of mischief... What did I expect?"

Sherlock thought some more minutes about his flat mate, sat in his well-known black chair, put his hands together in the Sherlock way and shouted "Mrs. Hudson! Let the first client in!"

The client sat on John's chair and rubbed his hands together, uncomfortably. Sherlock by now had deduced that this young girl in front of him is around 24 years old, lives in a noble family and is from Scotland.

"So, tell me from the start", the consulting detective said, "and DON'T be boring."

"Ahem...", the girl started, "I... I hope that you won't think I'm stupid or... or... whatever. But I saw this man one day. He was quite handsome and I thought 'Let's talk to him!' I haven't had a boyfriend in years and I wanted one again... So... I walked over to him and wanted to start some small talk when suddenly... he fades away! Literally! One moment he was there and in the next he wasn't! It's not like he ran away or something it's" "Stop talking!", Sherlock interrupted her, "I don't need to hear more from you so just shut up. You are not crazy. You met Loki, the god of mischief who just 'happened' to be in the same place at you. No! Don't look at me like that or try to speak. He disappeared because he didn't want to talk to you and well... that's the whole story. Maybe you should try to find yourself a mortal boyfriend who can't disparate when he has enough of you. Bye bye!"

The girl looked confused at him and wanted to start talking but Sherlock interrupted her again "Don't say anything more, just go."

While his client was leaving Sherlock massaged his sleeves and thought "That was the 598 client who was here because of Loki. He really IS the god of mischief; even if he didn't want to do this much trouble. Sometimes it's enough when people see him and he disappears."

Sighing he stood up and went into the kitchen. "I need a cup of tea before my next client enters"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

While Sherlock and John would stay at home to do some detective stuff, Loki leaved. He was already out of the door, when something came in his mind. "Mrs. Hudson!", the god shouted. "Don't forget to wash my coat!". He smiles amused while he jumped down the few stairs in front of their house. This poor lady would wash herself the hands of before this coat would ever be cleaned, because Loki put a spell on it to play a prank on her and make her angry. The god laughed and thought: 'I'm a god!'. Smiling he went down the street.

br

Sherlock sat outside in his chair and was probably ruining the live of another person. John was there while in the kitchen, a tidied up looking kitchen. But the army doctor knew that it wasn't that what it seemed to be. It was an illusion. Frustrated he breathed demonstrating out the air of his lungs. "Why!? Why this damn lazy god!?" he thought. He went over and put out two cups to make a nice tea. But as fast as he opened the cupboard a flood of trash jumped in his face. "Looookkkkiii", he shouted angry. "Revenge!"

br

After Sherlock had finished the conversation with the young lady John went to him and gave him the second cup of tea. He himself sat down on his own chair. Silence. "This tea is good.", Sherlock said. "Of course it is.", John answered. "Especially, when you like the taste of rubbish." At once Sherlock spit out the whole tea that was already in his mouth directly in Johns face. John doesn't react; he just blinked with his eyes. Somehow he did expect something like that. "I'm sorry.", said Sherlock like he always does. "No. I'm fine...", John blinked again. "... so just throw out this bloody god out of our flat!" Now he was shouting. Silence again.


End file.
